


That A Girl

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader is with Bjorn but wants Ragnar to help satisfy her needs





	That A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: manipulation, dub-con, NSFW text, smut, fingering, oral, cheating

It’s a reoccurring thought that plagues your mind every damn second of the day. And you feel like the thoughts are just wrong. But that doesn’t stop you from thinking about Ragnar Lothbrok, the father of your fiance.

Now Bjorn is no whimp, not in the battlefield, and certainly not in the bed. But every time the two of you are together your mind keeps slipping to Ragnar. You can’t help but wonder if it is Ragnar that can offer you what you’re looking for.

It all started with an innocent joke and a lip bite from the king of Kattegate but ever since then he taken over your thoughts completely. And he gives you this look when no one is looking… It makes your stomach tighten and heat bolt right between your thighs. Your heart pounds and your knees feel weak.

All from a single fucking look. You weren’t some whore and you didn’t want to pursue him. He was after all, your fiance’s father. But you were beginning to loose strength. Ragnar knew it. He watched every day as that strong will of yours began to crumble. 

And then one night he does something… In front of everyone yet they couldn’t see it. You were sitting at the table with Bjorn on your right and Ragnar on your left. It was a night of celebration for the king. And you did your best to avoid him in a polite way. You wanted to be strong for Bjorn and be loyal. But your body wanted something totally different.

It was like a slap of reality when you had felt a big warm hand rest on your left knee. You tried shooting him a glare but his ice blue eyes danced across your face and he dragged his teeth into his bottom lip. It couldn’t have gotten worse…But it did.

You felt a hand on your right knee. You turned to Bjorn with a fake smile. Then you felt the material of your dress slowly hike up your legs. Bjorn was feeling feisty but his father was ravenous. You drew in a deep breath and felt both hands slowly crawl up your thighs.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck!

You parted your legs. If Bjorn knew his father had his hand on your thigh too there would be trouble. Ragnar beat his own son and pressed his fingers right to your moistened folds.

Oh God, Bjorns hand was centimeters from his own father’s! The only thing you could think to do was jump up.

Bjorn furrowed his brows and scowled. Meanwhile you watched Ragnar dip his finger in his mouth with a disgusting smirk on his face.

“The food is great tonight.” Ragnar commented.

Those words shouldn’t have turned you on but they only made a river of warmth moisture gather between your thighs.

It was at that moment you knew you needed something more. But you were so full of shame at the mere thought of it. And with everything you had in you, you tried forgetting about it.

No matter what Bjorn did to you when the two of you were alone, it wouldn’t erase the feeling of Ragnar’s fingers brushing against you. It wouldn’t erase the image of Ragnar’s plump lips around his finger or that low sucking sound he made.

It made you needy.

***

You and Bjorn sat quietly in the little guy. He was analyzing a map. The door to the hut opened and in walked the king himself. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart started to pound.

“Bjorn, we are preparing the boats.” Ragnar spoke.

Bjorn got up from his seat and walked over to you. You were still sitting on the edge of the bed with your legs tucked beneath you.

“Come see me off before I leave. Hmm?” He asked as he placed a chaste kiss to the top of your head.

You gave your head a simple nod and watched Bjorn leave. Ragnar stood completely still and analyzed you with his bright blue eyes. He tilted his head a little and narrowed his eyes on you.

Every little inch of your body grew hot after that. You couldn’t even stop the heat that traveled to your aching clit. Ragnar’s blue eyes slowly drifted down your chest all the way down to your crossed legs. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he began taking long strides towards you.

“Right now, Bjorn is not going to help with the ships. He is going to say goodbye to Torvi.” Ragnar placed himself on his knees before you, grabbed your ankles and dragged your pelvic area right to his chest. “So don’t feel bad when I give you some thing you have been needing. Don’t feel guilty for wanting a man like me, Y/N. Because I can do things that my son has never even heard of.”

As he spoke those words you felt yourself melt into the furs beneath you. He hiked your dress up past your waist and spread your thighs. Your body trembled from the rush of cool air between your legs.

Ragnar slides his face right between your legs and places a gentle kiss on your mound. A whisper touch from his lips. That’s all it took to send little electric currents flowing through your body.

“R-Ragnar.” You gasped.

He finally latches his mouth on your throbbing clit and you watched as one of his fingers pushed slowly into your soaked pussy. You fisted your hands in the furs beneath you and hissed quietly. He added another digit and pumped his fingers inside you.

In that instant your mind becomes clouded and when you open your mouth to say his name you find that you can’t. His tongue was dancing fast little circles on your sensitive bud. The warmth of his breath made your stomach tighten.

“Rag…”

No matter how hard you try you can’t say anything.

Can’t - shit- you’re about to-

Ragnar pulled his face away to leave you heaving and desperate in front of him. You whimpered when he curled hid fingers inside you.

“Sometimes, the best orgasm only happens when it is held off. It just builds and builds until you can’t hold back.” He began to explain as he added another finger.

You shrieked and bucked your hips up when he started pumping his fingers faster and brought his face back between your legs. His tongue went right back at it, swirling and circling around your clit. Your toes were curling, and a wave of heat surged through your under belly.

“Good Girl.” He mumbled as he licked his lips at the sight of you trembling from the denial of the orgasm.

Your body felt like it was on fire, sweat had gathered all over, and your breathing became uneven. Then he leaned his face down again and his tongue explored your soaked folds.

It goes on for the next 10 minutes and you don’t know how much more you can take.

“Please.” You whimper.

“What was that?” Ragnar pulls away.

“Please.” You breathe heavily.

“Please what?” He curls his fingers and nudges that one sweet spot.

“Please just let me come. Please, please, please.” You beg.

Ragnar pulled his hand out of you and smoothed his hand up your belly to grope your breasts.

“Hmm. But I like you this way. Leaving you on edge like this… It gives you a natural glow.”

“Ragnar, please.” You growl.

He smiles and withdraws his hand to remove his clothes. You sit up to remove your dress and when you pull the dress over your head you catch Ragnar grabbing a hold of his erection and giving it a light tug.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He comments.

Your eyes drop to his hand and watch as his thick cock twitches and a drop of precum drips from his head onto your thigh. With his free arm, he drags it under your thighs and brings your knees to your chest. He releases himself only to grip your knees and flip you right on your stomach in one fluid motion.

You feel the bed shift beneath his weight and his hand presses between your shoulder blades to keep your chest pressed down into the furs. He uses his other hand to lift your hips up just a few inches off the bed.

What the fuck is he doing? You wonder.

“Do you know why I have you like this?” He asks.

All you can do is tremble and shake your head as you feel the tip of his erection prod at your entrance. He is right above you know, resting on his elbows and moving your hair away from your face.

He lets out a dark chuckle above your ear. “Your about to find out.”

He slowly slides himself into your entrance and you’re overcome by how good he feels from the angle. You never been fucked like this. It’s new. He’s hitting places you didn’t even know exsisted deep inside you.

He pulled out gently and slammed his hips back down. You let out a loud screech and arch your back as the tip of him started to rub a patch that ignites a delicious fire inside you. He reaches over your shoulder to cup your exposed throat and keeps your back arched.

“That a girl.” He praises as he draws backs and thrust in to the hilt. “Fuck, I bet your gonna feel so good when you come.” He breathes against your neck.

His quick and brutal rhythm continues on and he releases your neck to keep himself braced up on his hands. The sound of his skin slapping against yours fills your ears and your whole body winds itself, tighter and tighter. He is relentlessly rubbing your g-spot and it’s making you melt. Knots in your stomach are forming as his rigid muscles rub against your back.

Your whole body curls beneath him and your grasp in the furs only tightens as your orgasm ripples through your entire body.

“Ragnar- I, I” You can’t even finish what you were going to say.

Your walls clench around his erection and Ragnar groans above you. The whole bed quivers as Ragnar begins to tremble above you.

“That’s it, Baby. Fuck. You feel so good.” He groans as his thrusts become spuratic.

He thrusts himself inside you one more time before coming undone. His whole body cages you in as he breathes heavily above you and releases warm ropes of seed inside you.

Your both completely frozen, unaware of what to do now. Ragnar rolls off you and tries catching his breath.

“Maybe, we can invite Bjorn next time. See how much you can take.” He jokes.

All you can do is laugh nervously. Last time he made a little joke look what had happened to you.


End file.
